Une passion retrouvée
by MoOonshine
Summary: Cadeau d'anniversaire pour La Lemoneuse. Chasseur Yagari/Directeur Cross ; Cross Kaien/Yagari Toga. Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Comme pour mon autre fic, l'histoire est une excuse pour faire des lemons !


Le directeur recula et alla se placer dos à la porte pour voir l'effet qu'aura sa petite Yuuki chérie en entrant dans le bureau. Il tapa du pied et posa les poings sur ses hanches recouvertes de sib si mignon, si joli, si fleuri tablier.

-Ah non, non, non. Non !

Il secoua la tête et retourna à son bureau. Il fit rapidement disparaître les dossiers colorés qui juraient affreusement avec le petit bouquet qu'il avait cueilli ce matin, en prévision de la visite de sa douce Yuuki. D'ailleurs, il lui sembla reconnaître sa manière de toquer à la porte de son bureau.

Zéro fixa la porte close.

-Tu sais ce qu'il nous prépare, encore ?  
-Non... il veut surement qu'on dine ensemble ou bien... Oh ! Kaname-Sempaï ! Bonjour ! Vous êtes aussi convoqué par le directeur ?

Mais Kaname sembla à peine entendre la chargée de discipline et encore moins la voir. En revanche, son regard ne quittait pas celui de Zéro.

-Kaname-Sempaï ?

Yuuki se demandait s'il l'entendait, si même elle existait à ses yeux.  
Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ?  
De plus, Zéro était dans le même état catatonique, une sorte d'hypnose.  
Yuuki tenta encore une fois d'attirer leur attention, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils ne réagissaient à rien, se contentaient de se regarder intensément.  
Elle soupira et toqua à la porte.

* * *

Entrez !

Ils entèrent et se placèrent devant le bureau.  
Le directeur était surement trop occupé à parler avec Yuuki pour s'apercevoir que la main de Kanae s'approchait du bras de Zéro.

-Regarde les jolies fleurs que j'ai cueillies au jardin pour toi, ma petite Yuuki !

La phrase aux tonalités aigues et perçantes du directeur couvrit le son gémissant qui s'échappait des lèvres du chargé de discipline quand les doigts du vampire coururent sur la peau de son avant-bras.  
Vampire qui souriait, dévoilant ses crocs aiguisés.  
Zéro recula en grognant, rétablissant ainsi une distance plus que réglementaire entre lui et Kaname.  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

-Cross !

Yagari s'arrêta à l'entrée du bureau en voyant les personnes présentes. Il se redressa en remarquant l'héritier des Kurans devant lui.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Renvoi-les !  
-Mais... mais... mais je ne peux pas faire ça à ma Yuuki !

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel et retint de peu un soupir.

-Allez, tout le monde dehors ! ordonna-t-il.  
-Mais et la réunion ? souffla le directeur en se redressant.

Yagari ferma les yeux en notant le tablier.

-Directeur.

Le professeur se tourna vers Kaname, le vampire le fixa.

-Professeur.

Il ouvrit la porte et quitta le bureau, suivi de Zéro et de Yuuki qui fit un petit signe de la main à son père adoptif.

La porte se referma.

* * *

Yuuki vit Kaname et Zéro échangeaient un clin d'œil avant de disparaître vers les dortoirs.

-Kaname-Sempaï ? Zéro ? Tu oublies les cours !

Mais la seule réponse qui lui parvint fut des pas rapides dans les escaliers.

* * *

La porte se referma.

-C'est quoi ce... tablier?  
-Il est joli, non ?  
-Cross ! souffla Yagari, agacé. Le conseil émet de plus en plus de doutes concernant ton Académie. Ces vampires et en plus Kiryuu.

Il attrapa une chaise, et la plaça devant le bureau. Il s'assit et posa ses pieds sur le bureau, menaçant le vase avec les fleurs fraiches.  
Le directeur se leva, attrapa le vase et alla le poser sur une des étagères déjà surchargée de son bureau.

-Là, tu seras bien.

Il se retourna, souriant, vers Yagari.

-Dis, commença-t-il sur un ton très sérieux, enfin aussi sérieux qu'il pouvait l'être, tu as vu mon nouveau tablier ?

En disant cela, il écarta les bras et tourna au milieu de la pièce, afin que le professeur puisse observer le tablier fleuri sous tous les angles.  
Yagari passa sa main devant les yeux et soupira.

-Et puis regarde, il y a même des poches, c'est pratique parce que...  
-Retire-le !  
-Non.  
-Enlève-le!  
-Non.

Le directeur croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le chasseur eut l'impression de se retrouver face à un enfant boudeur. Mais après réflexion, il pensa que, en fait, il se trouvait bien face à un enfant boudeur.  
Yagari se leva et se dirigea vers le fondateur de l'Académie Cross. Il passa dans son dos et tira sur les lanières du tablier.

-Arrête ! Tu vas l'abîmer.

Il l'arracha plus qu'il ne l'ôta. Le bout de tissu vola à travers la pièce et passa par la fenêtre ouverte.  
Le directeur se retourna et fit face au professeur.  
Ils s'observèrent, respirations rapides avant de réduire l'espace eux deux.  
Les lèvres se frôlèrent avant que le directeur ne recule.

-Toga, prononça-t-il dans un souffle court. La porte.

Le professeur recula vers la porte, sous le quitter des yeux, et la verrouilla. Il revint doucement vers le bureau.  
Cross, les mains posées à plat sur le bois, ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
Yagari se dirigea vers la fenêtre et la ferma, une tension émanait de son corps tendu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Et si mon adorable Yuuki arrivait, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de son papa qui se débarrasse de son magnifique cadeau de la fête des pères ?

Yagari ne dit rien mais s'approcha du directeur, furieux. D'un geste de la main, il débarrassa ce qui encombrait le bureau et y souleva Cross.

-Bah... Bah... Bah... mes dossiers... Mon bureau...  
-Oh, tais-toi !

Ses lèvres fondirent sur celles de son vis-à-vis, aigle sur sa proie.

-Ne m'énerve pas encore plus.

Le directeur, que la rapidité de l'action du chasseur avait fait s'allonger sur le bureau, 'gaspa' et hocha la tête.  
Yagari se rapprocha encore plus, écartant les genoux et se plaça entre les cuisses entrouvertes, mains de chaque côté de la taille, l'encerclant.  
Cross se redressa, mais gardant toujours le chasseur dans son espace et reprit ses lèvres.  
Le torse de l'autre homme contre le sien, cherchant plus de contact, plus d'intimité, plus de passion.  
Recherchant cette sensation d'un corps pressé contre le sien, d'un désir répondant au sien.  
Les mains caressaient les corps, dénotant une certaine habitude.

-Ca fait si longtemps, Kaien...

Le directeur posa un doigt sur la bouche de Yagari, l'incitant au silence. Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à l'oreille, effleurant la nuque au passage.

-Je ne suis plus le chasseur Cross Kaien que tu as connu.

En réponse, le professeur se rapprocha de lui.  
Leur bouche se dévorant toujours, retrouvant d'elles-mêmes la passion passée, perdue depuis si longtemps.  
Le moment où ils n'étaient que deux chasseurs en mission, s'accordant un plaisir éphémère avant un nouvel affrontement, cédant à un désir fugace avant un nouveau combat.  
Simplement pour se prouver qu'ils étaient en vie.  
Il n'avait jamais été question de sentiments, d'amour. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas de temps pour ces choses-là.  
Mais là, maintenant, ils avaient changé, ils n'étaient plus les mêmes.  
Ils étaient différents, pouvant se permettre d'accorder plus d'importance aux plus petites choses, aux moindres détails.  
Redécouvrir le corps de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pris la peine d'admirer.  
Les doigts du directeur caressaient le visage du chasseur, s'arrêtant sur le bandeau, effleurant le tissu.  
Les doigts du chasseur glissaient sur la peau.  
Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, profitant en silence de la situation. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, considérant l'un comme l'autre les actions plus parlantes.

Yagari passa à l'action le premier, déposant des baisers le long de la gorge du directeur pendant que ses mains s'attaquaient aux boutons de sa chemise.

Cross était comme envouté par le mouvement des longs doigts qu'il pouvait sentir effleurer sa peau, sa respiration s'accéléra.

C'est lorsque le dernier boutons sauta qu'il se décida enfin à réagir. Il se rapprocha de son amant pour capturer les lèvres qui s'étaient aventurées sur son cou, tout en plongeant sa main dans les mèches brunes.  
Malgré le tissu qui, les séparaient encore, pour le moment, ils pouvaient sentir leurs deux érections se frôler et un gémissement leur échappa tandis qu'ils resserrèrent leur étreinte dans un frisson.  
Le directeur pouvait sentir le sourire de Yagari sur sa peau quand celui-ci abandonna ses lèvres pour son torse.

Lorsque que ses mains passèrent finalement la barrière de son pantalon, il laissa un autre gémissement franchir ses lèvres. Il se laissa aller contre le bureau, les bras posés de chaque côté, totalement offert à son amant.  
Alors que les lèvres de Yagari se rapprochaient de plus en plus de ses mains, laissant sur son torse une trace humide là où sa langue s'était mêlée à la partie, il se redressa légèrement.

Lui offrant un instant de répit suffisamment long, pour qu'il puisse s'attaquer aux vêtements que le chasseur n'avait pas encore quittés.

Tentant de garder un minimum de contrôle, malgré les mains de Yagari qui semblaient vouloir parcourir chaque centimètre carré de son corps, il les fit disparaitre dans des mouvements à mi-chemin entre la douceur et la violence.  
Quand les mains de Yagari se posèrent à nouveau sur ses hanches ce fut pour ajuster sa position sur le bois. Et tandis que leurs sexes se trouvaient enfin, il laissa sa main retrouver sa place habituelle dans les fins cheveux bruns, tout en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

Mélangé à la sueur, il pouvait sentir l'odeur si particulière de Yagari : un mélange sucré salé qui lui avait fait perdre la tête, il y a des années.

Très vite il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter et la délivrance approcher. Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés Yagari stoppa son mouvement et s'écarta légèrement.  
Yagari n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, d'un simple regard il acquiesça.  
Lorsque Yagari le pénétra enfin il laissa un gémissement lui échapper.

Ses mains semblaient parcourir, de leur propre chef, chaque morceau de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre.

La bouche posée à la naissance du cou de Yagari, il embrassa ou mordit sa peau au goût salé, au même rythme que le mouvement de ses hanches.

Là où il se trouvait, la seule chose dont il avait conscience c'était Yagari en lui et son besoin irrésistible d'être le plus proche possible de lui.

A nouveau son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration s'accéléra, tandis que les mouvements de Yagari devenaient irréguliers.  
La violence de son orgasme entraina Yagari avec lui dans son extase.  
Durant un instant, ou peut être plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs cœurs reprennent un rythme normal, ils restèrent comme ça ; enlacés, en sueurs, dans un monde où rien d'autre qu'eux n'existait.  
Puis vint le moment de se séparer, il put voir sur l'épaule de Yagari la marque de ses dents, il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir mordu si fort.

Yagari recula, ramassant ses vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement.

-Cross... Je...

Le directeur se redressa, descendant du bureau avant de prendre le pantalon que lui tendait le professeur.

-Tu n'as rien à dire, Yagari.  
-Mais... Est-ce que nous...  
-Yagari, arrête. Je crois que tu as un cours à donner.

Le directeur s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit.

-On se voit plus tard.  
-Plus tard ?  
-Oui, tu repasseras à mon bureau tout à l'heure, non ?  
-Oh. Est-ce que c'est une invitation ?  
-Oui... Oui.

* * *

Les bottes claquèrent dans le couloir, le son se répercutant sur les murs.  
Mais le bruit ne le calmait pas.  
Le long manteau caressait les marches tandis qu'il descendait vers les salles de classe.

Cet espèce de ... travesti avait le don de le foutre en rogne.  
Il s'était rendu là-bas pour défendre son académie et il avait été très clair : aucun chasseur ne devait pénétrer dans son école, ne devait menacer ses élèves, qu'ils soient vampires ou humains.  
Le moindre chien du conseil qui passait les grilles serait mis en pièce sur le champ, et par lui-même.  
Le légendaire chasseur Cross Kaien était donc prêt à se retourner contre le Conseil.

* * *

Yagari observa les élèves de la Day Class quitter la salle de classe et entra, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
Il soupira, dans quelques minutes cette salle serait remplie de vampires. Les élèves de la Night Class.  
La porte s'ouvrit et le directeur entra.  
Ou plutôt Cross Kaien.  
Pas de lunettes, les cheveux détachés, habillé en chasseur. Et un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

-Kaien ?

La porte claqua et il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te mppff...

Cross Kaien s'était violement emparé de ses lèvres pour un baiser exigeant, dominant et passionné.  
Yagari dut reculer jusqu'au tableau pour pouvoir se stabiliser face à la fureur du baiser du directeur.  
Et pendant que sa bouche était occupée à dévorer la sienne, ses mains s'affairaient à déboucler sa ceinture.  
Un série de baiser le long de la mâchoire avant que les dents ne se mêlent à la partie, fit comprendre au professeur que le directeur ne partirait pas comme ça. Il était là pour quelque chose de bien précis et ne comptait partir que quand il l'aurait obtenu.  
Sauf que là, maintenant, cela n'était en aucun cas possible.  
Yagari réussit à reculer de l'emprise de Kaien.

-J'ai cours dans dix minutes. Je te rejoins dans ton bureau une fois que j'ai expédié ça.  
-Non.

L'ancien chasseur glissa ses mains sous les vêtements du professeur.

-Alors on n'a moins de dix minutes, susurra Cross Kaien.  
-Mais...

La main se mit à caresser son sexe, lui faisant perdre ses mots.

-Dix minutes, souffla-t-il d'une voix suave à son oreille.

Yagari ferma les yeux et bascula la tête contre le tableau noir quand le directeur s'agenouilla devant lui.

* * *

Kaname ouvrait la marche vers la salle de classe. Distraitement, ses doigts effleurèrent la marque que les ongles de Zéro avaient laissée sur son épaule.  
Ils sortaient rarement indemnes de leurs ébats.  
Morsures, griffures, suçons étaient tant de preuves variées de leurs rencontres, de leurs étreintes.  
Il ouvrit la porte et nota d'un œil surpris la scène qui se déroulait dans la salle de classe.

Le directeur, à genoux, le sexe du professeur en bouche.  
Les mains du professeur perdues dans les cheveux blonds du directeur.

Kaname referma la porte et se tourna vers les vampires.

-Les cours sont annulés.  
-Quoi ?  
-Mais Kaname-Sempaï ?

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Zéro en haut des escaliers, l'observant.

-Le professeur Yagari est occupé, lança-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers et en monta les premières marches rapidement.

Il attrapa Zéro par le bras et l'obligea à le suivre, tentant de faire abstraction du sourire vainqueur qu'aborder le hunter et des regards étonnés de sa classe.  
Les vampires observèrent Kaname disparaître dans les couloirs avant de repartir vers leur pavillon. Sans poser plus de question.

* * *

La porte avait été ouverte si silencieusement que les deux hommes n'entendirent pas l'interruption, pas plus qu'ils ne virent le vampire dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Yagari était perdu dans ses pensées, Kaien Cross ne tolérait aucune incartade dans le « programme » qu'il avait prévu. Il avait décidé de diriger tout, et c'est ainsi que ça se passerait. Après tout, il fallait être fou ou suicidaire pour empêcher le chasseur légendaire de réaliser ce qu'il voulait entreprendre.

C'était à la fois excitant et dangereux de faire ce qu'ils faisaient dans un endroit aussi découvert qu'ici.  
Oh bien sûr ils l'avaient déjà fait des dizaines de fois dans des endroits plus qu'exposés, mais là ils n'étaient plus deux jeunes chasseurs insouciants. Ils avaient des responsabilités, et ils se devaient de donner l'exemple. Que se passerait-il si des élèves se décider à utiliser les couloirs ou les salles de classe pour autre chose que leur fonctionnement habituel ?

Un mouvement plus dur que nécessaire le tira de ses pensées.

-Hey, tu es ici, avec moi, OK ? A moins que je ne t'ennuie ?  
-Disons qu'on est censé être un peu pressé.  
-Oh ! Dans ce cas, passons aux choses sérieuses.

En quelques gestes, le directeur se débarrassa de sa ceinture et retourna le chasseur. Yagari posa ses mains à plat sur le tableau noir.  
Les seuls bruits que l'on entendit à cet instant furent ceux de leurs respirations haletantes, associés au crissement des doigts de Yagari contre le tableau noir lorsque les doigts du directeur glissèrent dans son intimité.  
En l'entendant haleter son nom, Cross sourit contre la peau du cou du chasseur, et amorça un mouvement de rotation, qui ne manqua pas de toucher sa cible à chaque fois, faisant gémir l'autre homme.

-Crooooossss...

Le ton à mi-chemin entre la prière et l'ordre fit sourire le directeur de l'Académie, de même que la réaction purement primaire du chasseur. Il oscilla des hanches dans un mouvement incessant, ses doigts glissants effaçant peu à peu une partie de ce qui recouvrait le tableau.

Une quelconque leçon pour les vampires.  
Tant pis pour eux.  
Et tant pis pour le reste du monde.

Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de ce qu'il se passait, un mélange de tendresse et d'animalité dans leurs étreintes.  
Des moments inoubliables, qui malgré leur multiple existence, n'appartiendrait qu'à eux seuls.  
Comme celui où Kaien Cross s'enfouit au plus profond de lui, lui donnant envie de hurler.

Une sorte de logique l'obligea à se retourner et à chercher la bouche de son amant.  
Inévitablement.  
Leurs langues jouaient ensemble tandis que tout leurs corps se mêlaient, reins, sexes, hanches les entraînant dans le ballet rituel des amants.

Mais le temps semblait les rattraper.  
Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, une personne qui se rapproche. Ou un groupe.  
Et la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient prisonniers, prisonniers consentants, éclata de façon on ne peut plus brutale.  
Les doigts de Yagari se crispèrent, sa bouche se détacha de celle du directeur et chacun comprit l'autre.  
Il faudrait tout arrêter là.  
Tout stopper sur le champ.

Mais leurs corps ne leur obéissaient plus, et mus par leurs propres envies, les hanches se collèrent davantage, les corps se rapprochèrent.  
L'adrénaline qui grimpait les excita encore plus.  
Yagari se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier tandis que la main de directeur glissa encore vers son bas ventre et lui imprima un mouvement rapide de vas-et-viens.  
Le chasseur rejeta sa tête en arrière, laissant échapper un râle. La main du directeur se posa sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence. Les mouvements de hanches s'accélèrent.

Un cri étouffé par la main, dont il mordillait les doigts, et Yagari jouit dans la main du directeur.  
Cross Kaien lui mordit l'épaule et se déversa à son tour.  
Leur orgasme était explosif, et les laissa tout les deux tremblants.

Leurs bouches se cherchèrent, et ils échangèrent un baiser qui contrastait étrangement avec la fureur passée.  
La stupidité de leur action leur apparut alors qu'ils se séparèrent, pantelants.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, évitant le regard de l'autre.  
Parce que tout deux savaient que cet intermède ne les avait pas entièrement satisfaits. Mais c'était tout ce dont ils pouvaient se contenter pour le moment.  
Les élèves de la Night Class allaient bientôt arriver et le cours devait bientôt débuter, comme si rien ne s'était produit..

-Je passe toujours à ton bureau tout à l'heure ? sourit le chasseur en s'appuyant contre son bureau, et en tentant de se redonner constance.  
-Tu y es attendu avec impatience, lui souffla en souriant le directeur en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
-Kaien?

Yagari put voir les épaules se contractaient avant qu'il ne se retourne. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de le fixer.  
Le chasseur se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, doucement, lentement.

Cross se recula et ouvrit la porte. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le professeur.

-Toga... Je crois que... Enfin...

Il s'approche et l'embrassa à son tour, de la même façon.

Réponse muette à une question non prononcée.

* * *

Le directeur recula et alla se placer dos à la porte pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de son bureau. Il devait être vigilant à ce qu'aucun dossier ne traine par terre, qu'aucun objet ne soit pas à sa place ou que les meubles ne soient pas déplacés.  
Il revint vers son bureau et le décala de quelques centimètres vers la droite. Là, c'était à peu près comme avant la visite de Yagari.

On toqua à sa porte, l'empêchant de partir dans ses pensées et de se souvenir de ce que ce bureau avait subi quelques heures plus tôt.  
Il repassa derrière son bureau et ordonna à son invité d'entrer.

-Kaname !  
-Directeur Cross.

Il lui désigna le fauteuil d'un geste de la main.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

U n silence suivit l'installation du vampire, Cross fixant l'héritier des Kurans. Kaname soupira et se lança, autant en finir le plus vite possible avec cette visiter, il était attendu autre part.

-Directeur ?  
-Oh oui, oui, et bien... ce n'est pas très simple... je... par où commencer ?

Kaname se contentait de l'observer, attendant qu'il ait fini son monologue.

-Du thé ?

Kaname soupira, pourquoi devait-il reculer leur conversation, conversation qui semblait inévitable et importante. Il lui répondit néanmoins, poli.

-Non merci.  
-Vous êtes sûr ? Il est vraiment...

Cette fois le vampire n'y tint plus, et décida de couper le directeur dans sa tirade.

-Directeur !  
-Oui... oui... Bien... Kaname j'ai remarqué que... avec Zéro... vos relations s'étaient... disons dégradées...  
-Dégradées ?  
-Votre attitude à tous les deux s'est... clairement modifiée...  
-Et vous voulez savoir quelle est exactement notre relation ?  
-Euh non... non... pas dut tout...

Kaname fronça les sourcils.

-Vraiment ?  
-En fait si. Vous avez raison. Alors ?

Kaname sourit.

-La même que vous avec le professeur Yagari.

L'élève profita de l'hébétitude du directeur pour se lever et ouvrir la porte. Il sourit et quitta le bureau, prêt à refermer la porte derrière lui quand il aperçut Yagari arriver dans sa direction.  
Il rouvrit la porte et sourit quand Yagari entra dans le bureau.

-Directeur. Professeur. Je vais vous laisser entre vous...

Il referma la porte, laissant les deux adultes perplexes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Yagari en se tournant vers le bureau.

Il sourit en remarquant les lunettes posées sur les dossiers.  
Le directeur répondit à son sourire en se levant et ôta l'élastique, dénouant ses cheveux avant de contourner le bureau et de s'approcher de Yagari.


End file.
